Disney Heroes Episode: The Force Awakens
Disney Heroes Episode: The Force Awakens TV-PG (v) About the Episode In this Episode, it takes place about 2 weeks after Ultron is destroyed and the Disney Heroes & Avengers have helped Mankind expand their Carrier by creating new Earth-like planets, Advanced Health & Space Travel in the Milky Way Galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy. But Ann Possible & Luke Skywalker senses a new enemy named Kylo Ren have teamed up with Thanos, Negan, 1,000 Storm Troopers, and a evil Sith Master named Snoke so their plan is to find the Infinity Gauntlet & 6 Stones so they can rule the Universe. To top things off, General Ross asks the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords so the Team can be a Peace-Union for the United Nations. But a new hope is in the making on planet Jakku by 3 young Warriors....Rey, Finn and Poe Dameron. The Episode Act 1 On planet Jakku at a Desert Village in the Andromeda Galaxy, a young Rebel Commander named Poe Dameron collected the small device by Lor San Tekka that will bring hope to build a Team of Jedi Knights. But then the First Order's Imperial Shuttle arrives with a Team of Storm Troopers attacking the Villagers. Poe Dameron gives the device to BB-8 and tells the droid to get to safety. As BB-8 leaves, Kylo Ren got captured by both Storm Troopers and was brought to Kylo Ren, a Sith Warrior. He asks Tekka where the Map is at, but he tells him to strike him down and he said 'You cannot deny the truth that Han Solo is your older Brother', then Kylo Ren kills him. Captain Plasma asks Kylo Ren on what to do with the Villagers, he asks her to release the Women & Children, plus he orders 20 Teens to enter his Shuttle as Prisoners, but also kill the Men. 5 Storm Troopers opened fire to kill the Men & Aliens, but only one Storm Trooper named FN-2187 decide not to. The Next morning on a Tropical Earth-like planet in the orbit of Uranus, Kim Possible, her mom Ann and her Family enjoy the weekend on the beach resort with Cale & Akima when Luke Skywalker, Leia and Han Solo told them that they have sense the Force that Thanos's Army called the 'First Order' has entered planet Jakku in the Andromeda Galaxy looking for a droid called BB-8. Act 2 Cale & Akima's adopted 5 1/2 year-old daughter Karen Tucker told a story on Mara Jade, Luke's girlfriend found the Jedi Temple & the treasure on planet Ahch-To. She also use 5 Teenagers to train by becoming Jedi Avengers until Thanos heard about it, and he sent Kylo Ren including the first Mega Star Destroyer called 'The Crusher' to attack. But luckily Mara Jade uses her Rebel Spaceship the 'Avenger' to gain the upperhand. Then she fled to the other side of the ocean-like planet to a safe location so she won't get captured. Then Akima found a Newspaper about Lor San Tekka claiming that he has the key to complete the map to Mara Jade & planet Ahch-To. So Ann Possible agrees to do the mission by going to planet Jakku and look for BB-8. She, Elastigirl and Nani took off in the small Rebel Spaceship on their new mission. At the same time in the Meeting Room, General Ross explains the Disney Heroes & Avengers that their Alliance has protected the Earth for 6 months since Dr. Doom attacked New York City, but he wants them to sign the Sokovia Accords since they destroy Ultron resulting the destruction. On planet Jakku, a 19 year-old scavenger named Rey found a small Engine Intact in the ruins of a Star Destroyer that got taken out a month ago, and she gives it to Unkar Plutt for Food. Later at sunset in her abandon At-At Walker hideout, she finds BB-8 with something inside his device, and agrees to keep him. But what she didn't know that the droid belongs to the Rebel Resistance and has a map to Mara Jade. At nightfall back at the Tropical Earth-like planet on the orbit of Uranus in a Beach Resort, Tony Stark explains the situation on whatever or not they sign the Sokovia Accords. Vision thinks it'll be a disaster if they sign and Captain America thinks that the Avengers is a Peace-Making Program, but Tony tells them that if they don't stop Thanos from getting the 6 Infinity Stones now, the disaster is gonna be done to them later. The next morning, Ann Possible, Cale, Elastigirl and Nani is traveling through Hyperspace discussing the plan to get BB-8 on Jakku when they arrive there. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On planet Jakku in a large Village at the desert....a young Rebel Commander named Poe Dameron was handed a small device to him by Lor San Tekka) Lor San Tekka: 'This will begin to make things right. Without the new team of Jedi Knights, there can be no balance in the Force' Poe Dameron: 'Well, because of you, we still have a chance' (Then BB-8 rushes in informing that the First Order's Imperial Shuttle is arriving) Poe Dameron: 'We got company' (The First Order's Imperial Shuttle flies toward the Village) Poe Dameron: 'You have to hide' Lor San Tekka: 'You have to leave...now go' (Poe Dameron and BB-8 leaves for his Blue X-Wing) (Then a Team of First Order's Storm Troopers exit the First Order's Imperial Shuttle as they attack the Village) Poe Dameron: (He hands BB-8 a small device and placed it in) 'You take this, it'll be safer with you. Now you get as far away from this place as you can, do you hear me? I will come back for you' (Then BB-8 heads to safety as Poe kills 3 Storm Troopers with the laser gun) (Kylo Ren steps outside from the First Order's Imperial Shuttle) Kylo Ren: (He speaks to Lor San Tekka) 'Look how old you've become' Lor San Tekka: 'Something far worst has happened to you' Kylo Ren: 'The map to Mara Jade, Luke's Skywalker's Girlfriend....We know you found it....and now you're gonna give it to Negan, Thanos and his new army, the First Order. Now...Where is it?' Lor San Tekka: 'Thanos has made an Army so they can rise from the Dark Side....you did not' Kylo Ren: 'I'll show you the Dark Side' Lor San Tekka: 'You can strike me down...but you cannot deny the truth that Han Solo is your older brother' Kylo Ren: (Chuckles) 'For once...You're so right' (He activates his Red Lightsaber and kills Tekka) (Poe Dameron fires his Laser Blaster at Kylo Ren, but he uses the Force to halt. Then 2 Storm Troopers bring Poe to him) Poe Dameron: 'So who talks first? You or myself' Kylo Ren: 'You have the Map to Mara Jade, tell me where I can find it.' Poe Dameron: 'It's hard to understand with your...helmet' Kylo Ren: 'Bring him on board and take him to my Ship' (The 2 Storm Troopers escort Poe to Kylo Ren's First Order Shuttle) Captain Phasma: 'Kylo Ren, what should I do with the Villagers?' Kylo Ren: 'Release the Women & Children, but send the 20 Teenagers to my Shuttle as Prisoners, I want to question them about the Whereabouts of the Infinity Stones' (Both Storm Troopers order the 50 Women and 10 Kids to leave, then 20 Teenagers is sent to Kylo Ren's First Order Shuttle with Poe) Captain Phasma: 'And what about the Men?' Kylo Ren: 'Kill them' Captain Phasma: 'Prepare to fire at my command.... (All 5 Storm Troopers prepare to fire their Laser Gun) Fire at will' (Then 4 Storm Troopers fire at the Men killing them) (But one Storm Trooper named FN-2187 does not fire) (At a Tropical Earth-like Planet in the orbit of Uranus, Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Joss Possible, 5 month-old Anne Possible, Jim & Tim Possible, James Possible, Cale, Akima, Karen Tucker, Luke Skywalker, Leia and Han Solo is relaxing at a Beach Resort for the Weekend) Ann Possible: (She is sunbathing) 'It's been 2 weeks since Ultron is destroyed and we expanded our Carrier by creating Life for Earth-Like Planets thanks to Nanotech' Kim Possible: (She is sunbathing with her baby daughter Anne) 'At least our Family is having Peace now that we have the Avengers on our side' Cale: (He was holding a Volleyball) 'You're not gonna believe this, but Akima is growing her skill in Volleyball' James Possible: 'I like to see it' (Akima makes a spike on the Volleyball and scores) Akima: 'I'm getting the hang of my Lightweight Bodybuilder skills, but this Volleyball moves is making me stay in shape' Luke Skywalker: (He shows up) 'Guys, we got a situation here. I have sense the Force and there's a new evil taking form beyond my powers of a Jedi' Karen Tucker: 'Mom, maybe you should find out' Akima: 'This won't take long' (Then she grabs a towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead) (On a Mega Star Destroyer called the 'Finalizer', FN-2187 removes his Storm Trooper helmet worried after the village attack on planet Jakku) Captain Phasma: 'FN-2187....Is there something the matter? (FN-2187 didn't knew) Just hand over the weapon for inspection in a few minutes, and report to my division. By the way, who gave you permission to remove the helmet?' FN-2187: 'No one' (Then Captain Phasma left) (On planet Jakku in the desert, a 19 year-old Teenager named Rey drove on her Speeder across the sand and arrived to a large Village with the small Engine Intact) Unkar Plutt: 'What you bought me today is worth.... (He checks the small Intact Engine) One-Quarter Portion' (Then he hands Rey the One-Quarter Portion of Food) Rey: 'You look a little odd... (BB-8 chirps) I see, that's top secret' (BB-8 became nervous and starts following Rey) Rey: 'You can stay with me, but first thing in the Morning, you go' Luke Skywalker: 'I have sense a great disturbance in the Force, a Sith warrior named Kylo Ren has teamed up with the evil General Snoke. He has form a new Army for Thanos...and I guess that Negan has joined him by planning to find all 6 Stones for the Infinity Gauntlet' Tony Stark: 'Thanos has been beaten back in June, and we didn't destroyed him enough. He survived...' Akima: 'So we must destroy Thanos before he gets all 6 Infinity Stones' Ann Possible: 'I've been studying 'The Ancient Book of the Universe Weapons', and I found something called 'The Ancient Lightsaber of the Andromeda Galaxy'. It was created by Luke Skywalker's Girlfriend named...Mara Jade' Karen Tucker: 'My dad Cale told me a story on how she survived a Star Destroyer attack. She and Luke went for a Mission to find Treasure on planet Ahch-To including the Ancient Jedi Temple where Luke asks her to remain safe on the planet for a week so she can train 5 Teenagers and become a Team of Jedi Knights. Until Thanos heard about it from Negan and General Hux, so they formed Thanos's Army called the Imperial First Order with over 5,000 Storm Troopers & 1,000 Imperial Solders. It took about a few Days, but they caught up with Mara Jade, and there was a Big Space Battle between the Mega Star Destroyer called the 'Crusher' and Mare Jade's giant Spaceship, the 'Avenger'. She got the upperhand by destroying the 'Crusher', and escaped for a while, then she fled to the other side of this Ocean Planet with Millions of Islands and sent R2-D2 to Luke Skywalker with a small piece of the Map, so she won't be able to get captured by Kylo Ren.' Kim Possible: 'Wow' Cale: 'It could be a Map we're looking for, only one of the Rebel Pilots of the Resistance knows about it' James Possible: 'The Unown Weapon must be real to us, but only a person can find the Map' Akima: (She finds a Newspaper with a photo of Poe Dameron on it) 'I got this Report on the Newspaper and Kylo Ren knows about it. It says 'Lor San Tekka has the Map device, and a small piece is the Key that will lead to the location of Mara Jade'.' Ann Possible: 'You know what we can do? We could begin a new Adventure by finding Mara Jade and take out the First Order to save the Universe' Joss Possible: 'It's a great idea' Cale: 'I have tracked something in the Milky Way Galaxy's radar and there's a Mega Star Destroyer called the 'Finalizer' have reached planet Jakku in the west section of the Andromeda Galaxy' Akima: 'If we can find new allies to team up with us, then there's a chance we'll find out where Kylo Ren is at' Kim Possible: 'You're talking about an adventure in Outer Space, I should watch my baby daughter while my Mom handles the mission' James Possible: 'And I have a large Spaceship prepared with Hyperdrive Travel' Han Solo: 'But there's one catch....the Millennium Falcon got stolen during the final battle against Ultron, and I need to get it back' Elastigirl: 'Since the kids is at school...Nani, Cale and I'll help Ann' Kairi: 'So who knows what kind of Adventure awaits us' Leia: 'Then it's settled, we must launch right away....May the Force be with us all' (General Ross holds a meeting with the Disney Heroes & Avengers) General Ross: 'About 5 months ago, I had a heart attack during my Baseball Exercise. I was lifting the Bat and I fell on the ground. It turn out that it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something in the 40 years I served in the U.S Army that taught me...Perspective. The world owns the Disney Heroes & Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought & protected us with the unlimited resources while risking your lives, but while many great people has see you as 'Heroes', there are very few who thinks you're dangerous' Black Widow: 'So why's that?' General Ross: 'When you save a lot of lives, the enemies caused destruction of what they leave behind' (Then he pulls up a flat screen of the Earth revealing history of a few missions) General Ross: 'New York... (A clip shows the Avengers & Disney Heroes attacking a few Storm Troopers during the battle against Dr. Doom in New York City as the Hulk leap across Park Avenue) Washington D.C... (A clip shows the Death Star's Eclipse Cannon taking down the SHIELD Air Carrier as it lands into the river during the final showdown against Venom & Xehanort) Sokovia...' (A clip shows Ultron uses the Vibranium to lift a large chunk of land above Sokovia) Captain America: 'That's enough' (Then the screen is turned off) General Ross: 'For the past 6 months, you succeeded by saving lives but caused damage that the world can no longer handle. But I have a solution' (He hands them a large book called the 'Sokovia Accords') Kairi: 'What is this?' General Ross: 'The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 Countries, it states that the Disney Heroes & Avengers will no longer be both private organizations. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of the United Nations panel and also the New Republic's Army called the Rebel Resistance.' Captain America: 'The Avengers was formed to make the Earth a safe place' Akima: 'How long do we have to sign the Accords?' General Ross: 'We'll give you 3 days, that's the best I can do. Just think it over' Sora: 'And what will happen if we don't sign it?' General Ross: 'Then you will all retire' (Then he left) Tony Stark: (He finds Coffee Grounds on the Kitchen's Recycler) 'Did someone put Coffee Grounds in the Kitchen's Recycler? I'm not running a Bed-and-Breakfast for a Lesbian Biker Gang' (He uses the Advanced Coffee Maker to make a warm cup) (The Team discuss about signing the Sokovia Accords) Tony Stark: 'There's no decision making on signing the Accords...we need to be put in check. Whatever Kylo Ren is planning on to destroy the Resistance or teams up with Thanos, I'm game.' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'When someone dies on your watch, we can't give up' War Machine: 'This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA, and it's not OSCORP' Captain America: 'It's been run by agendas, and agendas change' Tony Stark: 'That's good, because when my Weapons gets fallen to the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing' Sora: 'Tony, you chose to do that' Aqua: 'But for now, we need to focus on getting the Infinity Stones before Thanos & Kylo Ren does' Spider-Man: 'What about protecting the others? If we sign this, we can help the Resistance' Tony Stark: 'If we don't destroy Thanos now, it's gonna be done to all of us later and it won't be pretty' Vison: 'But we will protect the Team' (Last Lines of the Episode) (On the small Rebel Spaceship's control room) Ann Possible: 'Think about it. We could explore new planets in the Andromeda Galaxy with many places that is waiting for us' Elastigirl: 'But our main mission is to get the Millennium Falcon and bring it to Han Solo' Nani: 'Just leave that to me, we'll get to planet Jakku and reclaim before someone finds out' Narrator: 'It looks like Ann Possible is about to begin her new Adventure in the Andromeda Galaxy. What new planets await her and a few of her Allies? Find out on the next Episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery An Organic Dinner is made including the easy-baked Bread.jpg|An Organic Dinner is made including easy-to-bake Bread. BB-8 watched the small village burn down by a few Storm Troopers.jpg|BB-8 saw the Village burn down. Outpost Village on planet Jakku in the desert.jpg|The Outpost Village in the Desert of planet Jakku Rey's hideout of the abandoned At-AT.jpg|Rey's hideout of an AT-AT in the Desert A team of Storm Troopers attack the Village on planet Jakku.jpg|A Team of Storm Troopers attack the Desert Village on Jakku General Ross shows them a few places of the Missions that the Avengers went through for the past 6 months.png|General Ross shows a History of Major Battles by the Disney Heroes & Avengers Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Sports Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork Category:Space Travel